Brincadeira
by Princess Moony
Summary: Slash, Sirem, PósHogwarts. Sirius resolve fazer uma brincadeirinha e descobre os problemas de saber tudo sobre todos.


Disclaimer: Eu não sou a J.K. e eu não sou o Luiz Fernando Verissimo, não ganho nada com isso, etc.

Aviso: Slash, Sirem, ou seja Sirius e Remus, dois _homens_, se pegando, se não aprova, não leia.

Resumo: Slash, Sirem, Pós-Hogwarts. Sirius resolve fazer uma "brincadeirinha e descobre os problemas de saber tudo sobre todos.

N/A: Eu sei que eu prometi a continuação de "O casamento", mas ela está em desenvolvimento. Fic dedicada às minhas irmazinhas e betas, Aby e Jay.

Brincadeira

Sirius Black sempre foi um homem inteligente, mas mais que isso, sempre foi um homem esperto (Nota de Sirius (N/S): E incrivelmente sexy. Nota de Remus (N/R): Não atrapalhe a fic! N/S: Mas você concorda, não? N/R: Isso não vem ao caso.), porém nada modesto ¬¬. Um dia teve uma idéia e foi falar com o seu melhor amigo.

Sirius: Eu sei de tudo!

James: Não conta para a Lily!

Sirius: Vou pensar...

James: Mas o que você sabe?

Sirius: Eu sei daquela noite, mas eu não vou contar porque você é meu amigo.

James: Obrigado!

E ele tenta de novo.

Sirius: Eu sei o que vocês fizeram no verão passado!

Lucius: O que exatamente você sabe? (desconfiado)

Narcisa: Não conte para a mamãe, ela pensa que eu ainda sou virgem! (nervosa)

Sirius: Eu sei que vocês transaram! (rindo)

E tenta de novo.

Sirius: Eu sei de tudo!

Peter: Eu juro que não pensei que a comida iria acabar! Não conte para ninguém!

Sirius: Tudo bem, mas não faça mais isso.

E de novo.

Sirius: Eu sei de tudo!

Dumbledore: Como?

Sirius: Eu vi na sua penseira.

Dumbledore: Não conte para a Minerva, ela não sabe!

Eu dia quase encontrou um inocente.

Sirius: Remie, eu sei.

Remus: O que?

Sirius: Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu sei.

Remus: Não sei do que está falando.

Sirius: Pode parar, eu sei.

Remus: Sabe do que?

Sirius: Você sabe o que eu sei.

Remus: Não, não sei.

Sirius: Claro que sabe.

Remus: Você não sabe de nada.

Sirius: Não se faça de inocente.

Remus: Mas eu não sei de nada!

Sirius vai embora.

---//---

Alguém bate na porta.

Sirius: Remus, o que faz aqui?

Remus: Você ficou bravo?

Sirius: O que?

Remus: Você ficou bravo quando descobriu?

Sirius: Eu não consigo ficar bravo com você.

Remus: E enojado?

Sirius: Pare de dizer besteiras, eu jamais teria nojo de você, por nada.

Remus: Por nada? Me desculpe, é algo que eu preciso fazer.

Remus beija ele de leve, mas vendo que o outro já ia se afastar, Sirius prensa ele contra a parede e dá um beijo _de verdade_.

"Então o segredo do Remie é que ele me ama? Isso pode ser interessante..."

Sirius: Há quanto tempo você sabe?

Remus: Que te amo? Desde Hogwarts. E você?

Sirius: Desde hoje.

Eles voltam a se beijar e logo as roupas começam a cair.

Sirius: Já conhece o meu quarto?

Remus: Não, nú ainda não.

Sirius: Quer conhecer?

---//---

"Sirius Black!" uma voz na lareira grita.

Sirius veste uma cueca e vai até lá tirar a grade da lareira para encontrar a vice-presidente da Ordem de Fênix, Minerva McGonagall.

Minerva: O que houve com você?

Sirius estava cheio de arranhões, mordidas e afins.

Sirius: Eu tive as melhores... (olha no relógio) seis horas da minha vida!

Minerva (vermelha): Só queria dizer que você vai ser o fiel temporário do segredo da Ordem.

Sirius (O.O): O QUE?!?!?!

Minerva: É um cargo de confiança e você sabe tudo de todo mundo e nunca diz nada.

Sirius: OK. Eu aceito.

Remus (lá do quarto, com a voz melosa): Paddy? Onde você está?

Minerva: Era a voz do Lupin?

Sirius: Adeus, Minerva! (fecha a grade da lareira). Já estou indo!

Sirius volta para horas de coisas nada inocentes que envolvem um animago cachorro tarado, um lobisomem hiperexcitado, uma coleira, uma cama, uma banheira e muito barulho vindo do quarto, mas isso foi censurado.

---//---

Mais de dois anos depois, Sirius recebe um berrador:

"Eu sei de tudo!"

Sirius foge em sua moto voadora.

Dois meses depois ele aparece morto. Os vizinhos disseram que ele foi assassinado por comensais da morte e estava gritando: "Era brincadeira, era brincadeira!", mas o motivo do assassinato todos sabiam, ele sabia demais.

N/A: Nunca usei tanto o verbo saber! Reviews please!


End file.
